La Ultima Cancion
by greyCrissGleek
Summary: Blaine padece una enfermedad mortal y kurt decide darle los ultimos mejores años de su vida a pesar de su propio dolor... descubran como su historia de amor termina con una promesa de eternidad. "una eternidad puede ser tan solo... un minuto"
1. Chapter 1

**ADVIERTO QUE ESTA HISTORIA ES TRISTE, LEEN BAJO SU PROPIA DECISION. ES MUY TIERNA PERO PUES TRISTE... SE DIVIDIRA EN 3 PARTES SUPONGO, TODO DEPENDE QUE SE ME OCURRA JEJE PERO LA IDEA SON 3 PARTES. **

Primera parte

"Una eternidad puede ser tan solo… un minuto"

Corria lo mas rápido que me daban las piernas, me importaba muy poco que estuviera lloviendo o que mi padre estuviera gritando que me detuviera, quería escapar, quería olvidar lo que ahora sabia, solo… no podía ser.

No podía ser cierto. Una pesadilla… eso debía ser todo esto, solo una maldita y cruel pesadilla.

1 hora antes

Kurt se encontraba nervioso esperando los resultados de los exámenes que se le habían hecho a Blaine días atrás, pues últimamente se desmayaba o tenia muchos mareos. Siempre lo había ignorado pues después todo seguía como si nada, le echaban la culpa al trabajo o algo que haya comido.

Pero se empezaron a alarmar cuando Blaine comenzó a sangrar casi diariamente por la nariz, kurt dijo que ya era hora de averiguar que sucedia, el moreno al principio se negó pero nadie podría con kurt cuando se ponía de necio.

Le había pedido de favor a su padre que lo acompañara por los resultados pues Blaine estaba trabajando y prefería el enterarse primero de cualquiera que fuera el resultado.

El doctor entro y los miro serio, eso no era bueno, lo sabían ambos. El doctor dio un suspiro y abrió el sobre.

- la verdad quisiera decirles otra respuesta, esto no es sencillo… nunca es sencillo realmente, el Joven Anderson tiene… LEUCEMIA MEDULAR (MIELOIDE) AGUDA – kurt no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

Sintió que su padre apoyaba su mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

- deben de saber que lamentablemente esta enfermedad no es curable… solo se controla pero lo peor es que el joven Anderson ya ha tenido demasiado tiempo esta enfermedad… no se si en verdad lo ignoraba o solo… no les dijo nada – kurt negaba con la cabeza.

- me esta diciendo… que mi prometido ¿se va a morir? – dijo en schok, simplemente eso no podía ser cierto.

- lo lamento joven Hummel… no es algo que pasara mañana pero con el paso del tiempo su novio ira perdiendo fuerzas, se ira consumiendo por la enfermedad, a pesar de todos los medicamentos… llegara el dia en que… - y antes de que pudiera terminar kurt salió corriendo de aquel consultorio.

Momento actual

Kurt se encontraba en un banca empapado, se había detenido, sentía que todo en su mundo se había derrumbado, el tenia todo un futuro planeado con Blaine, con el amor de su vida y ahora… saber esto.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el? ¿Por qué alguien tan lleno de vida como Blaine?

Lagrimas caian tal cual también la lluvia, este dolor en mi corazón era desgarrador ¿una vida sin Blaine? ¿Qué tipo de vida es esa? No la quiero… no quiero una vida asi… sin su mirada, sin su sonrisa, sin su risa, sin su voz…

Sintió una presencia a su lado, sabia que era su padre.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo…? – no podía terminar aquella pregunta, era demasiado para el castaño.

- cuanto mucho… dos años – y al escuchar esas palabras se derrumbo en los brazos de su padre, no podía creero… tan poco tiempo le quedaba junto a Blaine.

Su "para siempre" se había reducido a un par de años.

Había llegado al departamento que meses atrás habían comprado el y Blaine, ambos ahora contaban con 23 años y les iba muy bien, pero ahora nada de eso importaba. ¿Cómo se lo diría a su prometido? ¿Cómo reaccionara?

Ojala se lo pudiera ocultar, pero era imposible. Además, aun no sabia si Blaine realmente ignoraba su enfermedad, tenia que prepararse para esa platica que no quería tener.

Dos horas pasaron hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse mostrándole al apuesto de su prometido con una gran sonrisa.

- amor! ¿Qué crees? Tengo un concierto este viernes en uno de los mas importantes escenarios y adivina quien te consiguió el mejor asiento de todo el recinto – dijo entusiasmado mientras se acercaba a besarlo.

Los labios de Blaine siempre me hicieron sentir tan feliz, tan amado, tan deseado… pero ahora, sentía nostalgia, tristeza y furia contra la vida ¿Por qué me lo quería quitar?

Y las lagrimas nuevamente se hicieron presentes, Blaine se separo al ver a kurt tan desolado.

- oh kurt ¿Qué sucede cariño? – preguntaba preocupado el ojiverde a lo que kurt solo se lanzo a abrazarlo con el deseo de jamás soltarlo, de nunca dejarlo ir…

- no… no quiero que me dejes… te amo tanto – dijo sin mas, sabia que no debía hacerlo, esta no era la manera correcta de decírselo pero no podía mas, tenia tanto miedo.

Blaine lo abrazo mas fuerte – los resultados… ¿los viste ya, verdad? – pregunto el moreno y kurt se separo.

- ¿lo sabias? – Blaine negó con la cabeza – no realmente… hace días antes de hacerme los estudios comencé a investigar sobre mis síntomas y… bueno, lo único que me quedaba claro es que no era nada bueno – bajo la mirada.

El silencio los gobernó a los dos, ninguno sabia que decir. Hasta que Blaine hablo.

- no le temo a la muerte…- dijo en un susurro, kurt lo miro con duda – lo que temo es dejarte solo, el saber que cuando cierre los ojos… nuestra historia llegara a su final.

Esas palabras me hirieron, rompieron todo de mi, porque era todo en lo que había estado pensando, no… nunca desee un final asi, hubiera dado todo porque al menos Blaine hubiera terminado conmigo, se hubiera ido con otro, lo que sea… pero que siguiera vivo, viviendo la vida con su alegría, con esas ganas de vivir que siempre lo acompañaban.

Ese coraje con el que me ayudo a superar tantas cosas.

Kurt se acerco y comenzó a darle besos por todo el rostro – nuestra historia es eterna, incluso mas alla de la muerte… nuestra historia continuara… - le decía mientras seguía dándole besos hasta llegar a sus labios.

Eran besos cortos, tiernos, inocentes… con un gran temor. Con una gran promesa.

Kurt tomo una decisión, esos dos años que les quedaban haría de Blaine los mejores años de su vida… no lloraría, no mientras Blaine aun estuviera a su lado, tendría mucho tiempo para llorarle…

Haría todo por mostrarle la eternidad que se prometieron… en esos dos años.

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	2. Chapter 2

**BIEN, TODO PARECE INDICAR QUE SI SERAN 3 PARTES, AQUI ESTA EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO... NO SE QUE DECIR, SOLO QUE BUENO, A MI ME DEPRIME MI PROPIO FIC AUNQUE EN ESTE CAPITULO AUN HAY FELICIDAD :D**

**GRACIAS POR LEER :D**

Segunda parte

Dos meses habían pasado desde que la terrible noticia les fue dada, kurt lo primero que hizo es empezar a organizar su boda con Blaine que postergaron por mucho tiempo, por diversas razones.

Hoy era el dia esperado y todos sus amigos y familiares estaban presentes, Cooper al enterarse de la enfermedad de su hermanito se había puesto histérico pero kurt logro convencerlo de no verse afectado, Blaine no necesitaba ver como todos sufrían por la próxima partida del ex warbler.

Todos habían prometido que se comportarían como siempre, como si nada estuviera pasando. Blaine en el fondo lo agradecia, sabia lo que estaban haciendo y eso lo ayudaba a el a también mantenerse fuerte.

- mi hermanito se casa… quiero llorar – decía dramáticamente Cooper mientras lo ayudaba a acomodarse el saco.

Blaine solo rio – estoy tan emocionado, espere demasiado por este dia… - la alegría en la voz del ojimiel era realmente abrumadora y Cooper solo pudo sonreir aun cuando por dentro se sentía morir.

Un dia no muy lejano perdería para siempre a su hermano pequeño.

No pudo contenerse y lo abrazo, tomando a Blaine desprevenido, no tuvo que preguntar nada, sabia que para Cooper también era difícil asi que solo se quedo callado correspondiendo el abrazo.

No eran necesarias las palabras.

El celular de Cooper sono y miro el mensaje, sonrio – creo que ya es hora hermanito, tu casi esposo esta por llegar – Blaine asintió y salieron para ponerse junto al juez.

Estaba vestido con el tradicional smoking negro aunque tenia uno que otro detalle plateado en lugar de blanco a petición de su amado kurt. Y kurt quien entraba en ese momento para ponerse a su lado llevaba un smoking blanco con detalles dorados. Ambos se miraron muy felices. Rachel, sam, mercedes… todos veian el momento esperado por todos haciéndose realidad.

Klaine casandose.

Ambos hicieron sus votos, y entonces el juez los declaro unidos en matrimonio.

Blaine tomo el rostro de su ahora esposo y unió sus labios, en el beso que los marcaba ahora si unidos para siempre… no importaba cuanto durara ese para siempre.

En la fiesta recepción.

- felicidades amigos! Estoy tan emocionada y feliz por ustedes – gritaba sin poder evitarlo rachel mientras los abrazaba, estos ya estaban acostumbrados.

Muchos felicidades mas llegaron después de los de Rachel y una vez terminada la recepción ellos se irían de viaje a los cabos, Miami y cancun, lugares elegidos por Kurt pero aceptados también por Blaine.

Una vez instalados en el hotel no tardaron en festejar en privado su noche de bodas, la ropa comenzó a estorbarles en su cuerpo, y las caricias no se hicieron esperar.

- te amo tanto… - le decía Blaine mientras besaba el cuello de su esposo que siempre había sido su debilidad.

- y yo a ti… - respondió kurt mientras pasaba sus manos por el cabello del moreno, ya sin gel.

Esa noche como muchas otras mas se entregaron uno al otro, entre gemidos, suspiros, palabras de amor y deseo.

3 meses después

- insisto en que legolas y aragorn sentían algo uno por el otro – se quejaba kurt mientras estaba acostado en el pecho de Blaine mientras miraban la trilogía del señor de los anillos.

- yo pienso que solo por parte de legolas ya que… - pero no pudo terminar al empezar a tener un fuerte dolor en el cuerpo, era el primer dolor que tenia desde que le diagnosticaron la enfermedad.

Kurt corrió por el medicamento que el doctor les había dado en caso de presentarse tal síntoma, Blaine trataba de no quejarse, kurt le entrego las pastillas y el agua y esperaron…

El moreno se relajo en los brazos del castaño y poco a poco se quedo dormido, el ojiazul quiso llorar.

Esto solo empezaba.

2 meses después

Se encontraban en una cena familiar, aunque también se encontraban algunos amigos ahí.

- y entonces rachel casi se cae de la azotea, le advertimos que no se pusiera a ensayar ahí pero ya la conocen – contaba mercedes entre risas y preocupación al recordarlo.

Blaine y kurt reian y rodaban los ojos por las ocurrencias de las castaña quien solo miraba mal a todos.

- ustedes no tienen ni idea en las presiones que me encontraba – se defendió fingiendo estar ofendida.

Entre la risa, sam señalo a Blaine su nariz y el moreno capto el mensaje, comenzaba a sangrar, por suerte solo el rubio se dio cuenta y Blaine se limpio con una servilleta. De repente se sintió mareado, sam se dio cuenta del malestar de su mejor amigo y se levanto pero Blaine le hizo una señal dejándole claro que no lo hiciera, no quería arruinar el ambiente.

Pasaban los días y kurt solo consentía al moreno pero sin llegar a hacerlo sentir como un inútil.

- tu desayuno esta listo, amor – dijo alegremente el castaño al llegar a la habitación con una bandeja con el desayuno favorito de Blaine, este sonrio pesadamente, pues no tenia ganas de comer nada, de hecho, tenia demasiados ascos últimamente.

Pero decidió comerlo, no quería preocupar a kurt… era obvio que su enfermedad estaba empeorando.

Rápidamente paso un año, kurt había estado haciendo lo posible para permanecer a lado de su esposo el mayor tiempo posible, cuando no podía sam o rachel se quedaban con el.

Temia dejarlo solo.

En los últimos días Blaine había estado realmente mal, mucha debilidad, había momentos en que ni podía pararse de la cama, casi no comia aunque gracias a dios aun podía alimentarse sin devolver todo lo que lograba comer.

Otros días parecía como si no tuviera mas que una pequeña enfermedad, podía salir y aun con malestares se divertía.

2 meses despues

- anda kurt vamos… ya me siento bien, lo juro – insistia el moreno, querían ir a aquel antro donde iban a divertirse antes de que se enteraran de la enfermedad.

- no creo que sea lo mejor para tu salud Blaine – le decía preocupado el ojiazul, pues apenas dos días atrás Blaine había tenido una horrible decaída donde creían que no pasaría ese dia.

- aquí encerrado tampoco es mejor… por favor, sonara cruel y triste pero no tengo mucho tiempo para divertirme kurt, y realmente quiero hacerlo, mas que nada contigo, anda… seamos los mismos de siempre, anda si… - kurt pensó bien en todo lo dicho por Blaine y era cierto.

Sonrio y le dio un beso rápido al ojimiel, se tomaron de las manos y se dirigieron al antro, pero al llegar estaban todos sus amigos, su padre y carole también estaban ahí, kurt no comprendió nada.

- a alguien se le olvido que hoy es su cumpleaños, ¿eh? – le dijo Blaine con cariño y el castaño se dio cuenta de la fecha, hoy era su cumpleaños 26, se dio cuenta que era una fiesta sorpresa.

Las felicitaciones no tardaron, la noche pasaba con gran alegría, Blaine se había alejado un poco pues el cansancio le había llegado, pero junto la suficiente fuerza para subir al escenario.

- hace mucho que quiero hacer esto, y también kurt… hace mucho que no hacemos esto, ¿podrias cantar conmigo? – pregunto ahí en el micrófono y kurt miro a Blaine, entendiendo su mirada.

Esa probablemente era… su ultimo dueto.

Su ultima canción.

**AHI SI PUEDEN DEJENME REVIEWS, ME ENCANTARIA SABER QUE PIENSAN DE LA HISTORIA :D**

**ACEPTO AMENAZAS DE MUERTE XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA!**** TENGO QUE AGRADECER A:**

**Amidela**

**Gabriela Cruz**

**Monse de Crisscolfer**

**POR SUS REVIEWS GRACIAS POR SU COMENTARIO, ME ALEGRA QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y BUENO AQUI VIENE EL DESENLACE... ME COSTO ESCRIBIRLO :c PUES AMO A BLAINE Y ESCUCHAR LAS CANCIONES QUE PUSE MIENTRAS ESCRIBIA NO FUE BUENA IDEA **

Parte 3 FINAL

Kurt se encontraba eligiendo la canción, quería una significtiva a lo que ahora estaba viviendo y a lo que próximamente viviría, Blaine le había dejado escoger la canción y esperaba en el escenario.

No podía dejar de mirar a su esposo… tan guapo, tan único y pensar que lo perdería pero ni asi dejaría de amarlo… siempre su corazón estaría con el, su corazón siempre le pertenecería a el, a su Blaine.

Y entonces supo que canción cantar, le dijo al DJ y este la puso, kurt tomo la mano de Blaine y le sonrio.

- esta canción… es la mas significativa para nosotros en este momento, eres el amor de mi vida y quiero que te quede claro que cuando te vayas alla arriba… mi corazón se ira contigo – le dio un beso antes de que la música comenzara a sonar.

Blaine reconoció la canción, y sonrio… ni el hubiera logrado escoger una mejor canción que esa.

Kurt – _este le déjàba ver a blaine con su Mirada que sentia cada palabra de la cancion_-  
Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on  
Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on

Blaine – _el Moreno sonreia mientras tomaba las manos de kurt con las suya_s -  
Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door

Kurt – _esta era la verdad mas grande, su Corazon se iria con blaine, porque solo el era el dueño de su Corazon_ -  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Blaine  
Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're one

Blaine y kurt – _para ambos los demas habian desaparecido, solo estaban ellos como cuando cantaron por primera vez en aquella habitacion de Dalton… su primer dueto_ -  
Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on  
Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on

Kurt  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Blaine y kurt  
You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart

Kurt  
And my heart will go on and on

La dulce voz de kurt ceso y unio sus labios a los de su esposo una vez terminada la cancion, todos aplaudian pero tambien dejaban salir lagrimas.

Esa era la ultima presentación Klaine.

Después de esa – que podría decirse – perfecta noche, todo comenzó a empeorar, la enfermedad se empezó a agudizar, algo que sabían que pasaría tarde o temprano.

- amor… todo estará bien, haber tomate esto – le decía el castaño tratando de darle un poco de avena a Blaine pero este solo lo miro entre molesto e incomodo.

- no kurt! Entiende no tengo hambre, no tengo ganas de nada… duele – lo que empezó con un grito molesto al final solo fue como una suplica, kurt intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no derrumbarse.

Blaine muy apenas y comia últimamente – solo un poco… no puedes estar sin comer nada cariño – lo miro con ojos suplicantes, Blaine se sento un poco mejor y se dejo alimentar, solo unas cuantas cucharadas, no podía con mas.

Con el paso de los días, kurt sentía que ya no podía solo, ver a Blaine deteriorarse frente a sus ojos lo estaba matando a el también, su Blaine se estaba apagando, ya no tenia el brillo tan especial en sus ojos… ya no cantaba ni sonreía.

Recordaba cada que lo veía en el escenario bailando y cantando, tanto que a veces todos solo querían que se callara pero no, el seguía haciendo lo que tanto amaba, alegraba todo lugar al que llegaba.

En cambio ahora, estaba ahí, dormido en su cama… como casi todos los días. Solo duraba unas horas despiertos antes de que el dolor se apoderara de el y tuvieran que dormirlo para hacerlo soportable.

Kurt acaricio su cabello y sonrio tristemente – ojala pudiera evitarte todo esto Blaine… odio verte asi y no poder hacer nada.

Lagrimas de impotencia amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Escucho el timbre y fue rápidamente a la puerta, sabiendo de quien se trataba, abrió y su padre lo miraba con una timida sonrisa y no pudo mas, lloro en los brazos de su padre.

- tranquilo hijo… se que no es fácil pero debes ser fuerte hasta el final – le decía en susurros su padre, kurt asentía aun sollozando.

Ya no podía hacerlo solo, asi que le pidió a su padre que le hiciera compañía en el tiempo que aun quedaba.

Los días iban pasando y Blaine se iba quedando sin fuerzas, aunque cuando las tenia las usaba para platicar con su esposo.

- me imagino cuando ganes tu segundo tony… seguro pasara pronto – le apoyaba el pelinegro, pues 9 meses antes de casarse kurt había ganado dicho premio por una interpretación en una obra de Broadway.

Kurt se imaginaba ganando nuevamente ese premio y ya no le causaba tanta alegría, pues Blaine ya no estaría ahí para acompañarlo y festejarlo.

¿la vida de kurt tendrá sentido o será feliz cuando Blaine se haya ido? La verdad es que no lo creía… no, su vida perdería el color alegre que ahora tenia, el amor de su vida si iria de su lado y con eso también su felicidad.

Sintió una mano en su mejilla, tomandolo con cariño

– se lo que estas pensando kurt, no por nada te conozco mejor que nadie… cuando yo cierre los ojos amor, tu vida seguirá y aunque al principio será difícil, valdra la pena vivirla, kurt… tu vida sigue después de mi, por lo que mas quieras, júrame que te volveras a enamorar, no te aferres a mi recuerdo, formaras tu familia… adoptaras a un pequeño que necesite un hogar como era nuestro sueño y te haras viejito y te quejaras de tus arrugas y canas con esa persona que en ese momento te hara feliz… y entonces un dia nos volveremos a ver pero por lo que mas quieras… no adelantes ese dia, júramelo –

El ojiazul miraba con devoción a su esposo, a su amante, a su mejor amigo… repasaba sus palabaras en su cabeza… dejo Salir una lagrima y asintió.

- te lo juro… - le dijo besándolo, un beso tierno, sellando con el su juramento.

Después de esas palabras Blaine se durmió nuevamente, kurt dejo la habitación y vio a rachel y su padre en el sofá de la sala, solo a ellos les permitia estar ahí ¿Por qué? Porque eran los únicos que realmente podían comprender lo que el estaba pasando.

Ambos habían perdido al amor de su vida, solo ellos podían saber lo que el estaba pasando en esos instantes, no sentía que fueran hipócritas o que solo imaginaran su dolor, compadeciéndose de el.

Obvio había días que dejaba que los demás fueran pero que se quedaran solo ellos dos, aunque pronto llegaría Cooper ya que el doctor les había dicho que Blaine estaba ya en sus últimos días.

Pensar en eso le dolia. Aun no podía creer que esto estuviera sucediendo.

Al dia siguiente Cooper llego, abrazo a kurt y platicaron, entonces Cooper visito a su hermano, este solo le sonreía como podía y pudieron entrablar una corta platica.

- eres un luchador blainey… te quiero tanto hermanito – le dijo sinceramente, lo abrazo y Blaine le dijo en susurro – y yo también a ti coop – en eso Blaine comenzó a toser… Cooper le ayudo, ignorando la sangre en el pañuelo, pues por kurt ya sabia que eso sucedia.

La noche iba lenta y kurt entro a la habitación, Blaine le miraba dulcemente y le hizo una señal para que se acostara a su lado, el castaño no lo pensó dos veces y se recostó.

Blaine hizo un movimiento y quedo acostado en el pecho de su esposo – kurt… ¿sabes? Fui muy feliz, soy muy feliz… gracias por estar en mi vida – le decía con todo el amor que tenia.

Kurt acariciaba el brazo del ojimiel, escuchando las palabras del morneo.

- tu también me has hecho muy feliz… desde ese dia en Dalton, cambiaste mi mundo de uno gris a uno hermoso lleno de colores – le dio un beso en la sien y se quedaron en silencio, ambos recordando cada momento juntos.

Su encuentro en Dalton.

Su primer dueto.

Su primer san valentin aunque aun como amigos.

Su primer beso.

Su primera vez.

Cuando terminaron.

Cuando regresaron y se comprometieron.

Su llegada a new york.

El comienzo de su vida juntos.

Su boda.

- kurt… ¿podrías cantar? – al castaño le sorprendió la petición pero asintió - ¿Qué quieres que cante? – Blaine suspiro.

- blackbird… esa canción fue mi impulso a decirte mis sentimientos… a descubrir mi amor por ti, quiero escucharte… - quiero irme escuchando tu voz, pensó el moreno.

Kurt espero unos segundos y entonces comenzó a cantar la tierna y algo triste canción.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
take these __broken wings__and learn to fly  
all your lifeyou were only waiting for this moment to arise._

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night take these __sunken__eyes and learn to see_  
_all your life you were only waiting for this moment to be free._

Blaine sonreia al escuchar la voz de kurt, era un buen final sin duda… agradecia poder morir asi, en brazos del amor de su boda, escuchando su melodiosa voz… no podía pedir mas.

_Blackbird fly blackbird fly  
into the light of the dark __black night__.  
Blackbird fly blackbird fly  
into the light of the dark black night.  
Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
take these broken wings and learn to fly  
all your life_

_you were only waiting…_

kurt se detuvo cuando ya no sintio la respiracion de blaine, cuando ya no vio su pecho subir y bajar, cuando ya no escucho ni sintio el latido de su Corazon…

Y entonces lloro, lloro como nunca había llorado, dejo salir todo ese dolor y angustia que había estado guardando desde que la pesadilla había comenzado, abrazo fuertemente el cuerpo de su marido.

- te amo Blaine te amo… siempre te amare, te amo – repetía mientras se aferraba al cuerpo del moreno, burt, rachel y Cooper entraron al escuchar los sollozos del castaño y la escena les rompió el alma.

Las lagrimas no tardaron en llegar, burt se acerco a su hijo para darle el apoyo que necesitaba, rachel abrazaba a Cooper que estaba mas afectado pues su pequeño hermano ya no estaba con el.

- yo debía irme primero… asi debía ser… no es justo – sollozaba el ojiverde en el hombro de la castaña, mientras esta miraba al que había sido su compañero de canto en diversas ocasiones y también un gran amigo ahí… dormido, pues para ella asi era, el estaba dormido, como su finn.

Llamaron a todos los demás para darles la triste noticia, tina no pudo soportarlo y lloro y colgó, sam lloro como nunca en su vida… había perdido a su mejor amigo, los ex warblers no se lo creían todavía y asi todos.

3 meses después

Kurt se encontraba frente a la lapida de Blaine y le dejaba flores – 3 meses y aun no me acostumbro a tu ausencia… aun miro la puerta pensando que entraras por ella con tu sonrisa abrumadora y me abrazaras mientras me cuentas tu dia y preguntas por el mio…

Rachel y sam lo acompañaban en silencio, solo miraban la escena, kurt se había mantenido fuerte, seguía con su trabajo, con su vida como lo había prometido.

Pero no habían podido evitar escuchar llorar a kurt cada noche en su habitación, aun no superaba la ausencia del moreno y dudaban que lo superara en mucho tiempo.

El ojiazul sonrio y miro al cielo - ¿saben? Me imagino a Blaine bailando y cantando alla arriba ¿creen que se pueda?

La pregunta sorprendió a ambos pero sam rio bajito – siendo Blaine… seguro – respondió imaginándolo, kurt y rachel rieron también.

- me gusta imaginarme que es lo que esta haciendo… que esta haciendo lo que mas ama mientras nos cuida, ojala haya conocido a mi mama, seguro ella lo amara – kurt por primera vez hablaba con alegría sobre Blaine y ahora sobre su madre.

- nunca superare su ausencia pero el me dijo que debía seguir con mi vida y eso hare… el es un hermoso recuerdo y no debo llorar por un hermoso y permanente recuerdo porque un dia lo volveré a ver y entonces si, estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad – dijo con entusiasmo dejando una ultima rosa en la lapida.

- vamos, tenemos que llegar al ensayo – le dijo a rachel pues ambos compartían créditos en una nueva obra, mientras miraba la lapida una ultima vez.

Tengo una promesa que cumplir y lo hare Blaine, pero que algo te quede claro, querre a otra persona en algún futuro pero amar, no. Soy kurt hummel de Anderson y aun cuando estes muerto siempre será asi, Mi amor solo es tuyo, por siempre. Y un dia yo también cerrare los ojos y entonces te volveré a abrazar y besar y entonces si…

Tendremos nuestro "para siempre".

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y PUES AQUI ESTA OTRA NOVELA MIA, ESTA SI EL LARGA :D**

s/10331684/1/Castle-Walls


End file.
